User blog:Scarly/Birthday From Hell - Cody
Birthday From Hell Like every morning, I get the same mind numbing wake up call - except for the wonderful days Mum as away working. "Cody, Sweetheart, time for breakfast!" Mum called up the stairs, her voice annoyingly sweet. I ignored her, and stumbled over to the dresser. I looked at myself in the mirror hanging above the dresser. My hair had gotten longer, it seriously needed cutting. I grabbed some clothes, and my scissors from my desk draw and stumbled into the bathroom. I had just dyed my hair yesterday, to that wasn't a problem. I cut at my hair, until I was happy with it. It was tidier than my old style, but I suppose it'll have to do. I showered and got dressed. When I returned to my room, to put some socks on, and my boots, Mum called again. "Cody! Breakfast!" she yelled, not as sugar sweet as before. Again, I ignored her. After I put my socks and boots on, I marked off another day on my calendar. I'd only dumped Gary once this month, damn must be losing it. Or the arrogant moron is growing on me, but I seriously hope not. "Cody!" Mum shouted, seriously getting angry now. "I'm fricking coming!" I shouted, as I stomped across my room. I stamped down every step, on the way down the stairs. It's a good job that I hadn't eaten yet, or I would have vomited at the sight in the kitchen. Mum had put up pink party decorations, and a banner saying 'Happy 17th Birthday!'. I sat down at the table, and she placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I hate pancakes. She only served them on special occasions, thank god! I drowned them in maple syrup, so I didn't have to taste them. "I got you a present, I know you are going to like it," Mum said, sitting down opposite me. "God, it's not clothes again is it? I ain't wearing that Aquaberry crap," I snapped, forcing down a bite of the pancakes. "No, it isn't clothes. I'm surprised you didn't see it, when you opened your curtains," Mum said, not realising that I never open my curtains. I dropped the fork, and walked over to the window. I had to blink a few times, to make sure I wasn't imagining things. There was a black convertible outside our house. "You got me a car?" I said, completely surprised. "I am capable of being a good mother sometimes, you know," Mum said, as she placed the keys to the car on the table. "I never said you were a crap mum, what I said was, that you never make a effort to understand me," I replied, as I returned to the table. "I do to make a effort!" Mum insisted, even though we both know that was a lie. "Is your friend Edgar coming? He's a nice boy." "Mum, I haven't dated Edgar in over a year, seriously try to listen every once in a while," I said, rolling my eyes. Seriously, telling her anything was like it going in one ear, and out the fricking other. "Look Mum, I'm going out for a drive, and pick up my friends. Later." I walked out of the kitchen, not really listening to what she shouted after me. I headed over the road, might as well pick Gary up and drive around the dump of a town before the party. I knocked on the door, Mrs Smith took forever to answer it. She didn't look much like Gary, he'd followed his dad in the looks department. "Hello Cody!" Mrs Smith crooned. She was such a normal woman, it was difficult to believe that she spawned a kid like Gary. "Gary isn't home right now, he said something about meeting some friends." "But he doesn't have any friends," I said bluntly. It was true, and I didn't even consider myself a friend of his. "Seemed strange to me to, but at least he's trying," she said excitedly. "Alright, later Mrs.S," I said. I walked over the road, and got into the car. Everything about it was perfect, it was freedom from this dull little town. I drove around the boring city, looking for the idiot. The car had amazing handling, I was tempted to drive faster, but Officer Williams would probably give me a speeding ticket, that was the last thing I needed, especially when I just got the thing. I drove towards the school, what a dump, it still looked the same. I could see Gary talking to some girl by the school gates. Typical, comes right back to this dump. I beeped the horn. "Get in, Loser, we got a party to get to," I shouted to the idiot. Gary turned and looked at me awkwardly. "Now's not a good time," he said, turning to look at me. I got out the car and glared at him. "Not a good time? How about I tie you to the back of the car, and do doughnuts in the school parking lot, will it be a good time then?" I snapped. I turned and looked at the girl, he was talking to. "And who the hell is this?" I snapped, pointing at the girl. "I'm Mica, DUHHHH!!!' she yelled, sounding annoyed. "Don't care," I snapped, I was ready to punch the moron. Cheating on me? I'll make him suffer for that. I turned and looked at the girl, she looked like a typical stereotype student to me. "I'm this idiot's girlfriend, and have been for a year." I left out the part that we broke up at least three times a month. "What?! He started dating me like 3 weeks ago!" she said, looking at Gary angrily. "What day?" I replied, talking through my teeth. I was seriously considering going through with my threat, to tie him to the back of my car. "Monday..." Mica said, angry. "It's not how you think it is," Gary informed me, trying to justify his stupidity. "Not how I think it is!?" I yelled, waving my fist angrily. "How was it then Gary? Thought you'd mess with me, and hit on some student. Trying to play the field? I warned you, you cheat, I'll rip them off!" "Well, well, well. Cody Pepper!" I heard some boy say. They didn't have a fake British accent, but I recognised their voice right away. "Bif," I said, glaring at him. This was possibly the worst birthday ever, the only good thing about it was getting the car. "Still around? I never thought I'd see you again, especially after last time," Bif said, he had that cocky arrogance around him. "See me? How about you see my fist rearrange your face, Mamma's Boy?" I said, raising my fist, ready to punch him. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Bif asked, raising his fists. "Are you going to cheat like last time, Moron?" Gary sniped, rolling his eyes at Bif. Bif looked at some passing preps, all of them are over pampered mamma's boys. All of them looked at me, they probably recognised me. Good, that means that I've done a good job beating the crap out of them, whenever possible. "Just go cry to Mamma, you in bred wuss," I snapped at him. "You'll pay for that, Pepper," Bif snapped. The mamma's boy ran of to join his equally over pampered wussy friends, oh how I despise them. But, not as much as the waste of breath I call 'boyfriend', or 'loser' or whatever insult I can think of. "I swear, you'll pay for this, Idiot," I threatened Gary. I walked back over to the car, open the door and got in. "Maybe we should see other people, Gary. We're seriously over." Mica said. So, she had the guts to dump his worthless ass? I kinda respected her for that, but why did I mildly hate her? "Friends?" he asked, sweetly. No, my mistake, it's him I hate. "Fine." She walked away, leaving him there alone. "Just get in the car, Loser," I shouted. I'll endure this party, then I will make him suffer as much as humanly possible. Gary got into the car, and fastened his seat belt. He remained silent, I did to. I drove around the town, just waiting for a excuse to say something. Everytime I thought about what he had done, it just made me so angry, I wanted to beat that attitude out of him. Something was definitely wrong with me, normally I wouldn't have given a crap. "Cody, I..." Gary said, breaking the silence. He knew I wouldn't harm him while I was driving, so I pulled over and glared at him. "Mica meant nothing to me, she was just part of a plan." The same old excuse for everything. I didn't respond. "I'm doing this for you too, the preps made your life hell - I remember. I'm getting revenge for us." Then I chose to speak. "For us? I dumped Edgar for you, he could have been the one. But, because that would ruin our plan, I had to break it off. I don't care about petty revenge anymore. You cheated, and we are fricking finished. Got it?" I ignored him for the rest of the way back to my house. I was about to get out of the car, when he grabbed my arm. I turned and glared at him. "Take it off, before I break it off," I threatened. "Aren't you going to let me explain?" he asked, as he let go of my arm. "No dice, Asshole. I don't care why you did it," I snapped, getting out of the car. Anita's bike was parked outside, at least I had someone other than Gary and Mum to talk to. I was sat opposite Gary during the meal, I glared at him the whole time. I refused to speak to him, or even acknowledged his presence. "I have some important news for you Cody!" Mum said excitedly, she showed me a brown envelope. "For your junior year, I managed to pull a few strings, and got you re-enrolled in Bullworth Academy!" I slammed my fork on the table. "You have got to be kidding me," I said angrily. "Nope, it's all arranged, you start next week and will be moving into the dorms," Mum said, picking up her fork to resume eating. "You'll be able to pal up with your prep friends," Gary said, smirking at me. He yelled out in pain when I kicked him under the table - making me smirk. This is officially the worse birthday ever, nothing has gone right for me other than the car. I argued about it for the rest of the party, but Mum refused to listen. Category:Blog posts Category:Scarly's Fanfiction